As a technique for obtaining a nonwoven fabric having elasticity, fibers produced from an elastomer resin according to a meltblown method are piled on a conveyer, and then bonding between the fibers is caused with heat rolls, and the thus obtained sheet is known (see patent document 1).
Then, the technique includes a method for processing latent crimp fibers into a web according to a carding method, allowing entanglement by means of a water jet, and then allowing development of crimps by performing heat treatment (shrinking treatment), and thus structurally giving elasticity (see patent document 2).
As one of other methods, partial thermocompression bonding is performed in a thickness direction of a laminate between a first layer and a second layer using the first layer containing heat-shrinkable fibers having a maximum heat-shrinking development temperature of 130° C. or lower and a lower melting point as compared with non-heat-shrinkable fibers in the second layer, and the second layer comprising the non-heat-shrinkable fibers, and then shrinking treatment is allowed, and thus a three-dimensional sheet is obtained (see patent document 3). In the three-dimensional sheet disclosed in patent document 3, an elastomeric behavior is shown with elasticity of the nonwoven fabric by development of crimps (three-dimensional conformational shape) of the heat-shrinkable fibers of the first layer.